Friends And Foes
by Arasulgil
Summary: When Voldemort decides to recruit Camp Half-Blood to defeat the wizarding world,Percy and Annabeth know something is just not right...but can they do anything, or will they have to battle with innocents?
1. Chapter 1:News From A Stranger

An Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters, nor do I earn any money from this story.

Chapter 1: News From A Stranger

 _Percy_

When the meeting was called by a stranger, I knew something was wrong.

Chiron had been missing for three days now _._ And then this guy turned up.

When we entered the rec room, he was there: a tall, pale man in black robes. He'd called the head counselors first, then arranged an informal meeting for all in the dining room. So it was Thalia,me,Nico,Miranda Gardner,Clarisse,Annabeth,Will Solace,Leo,Piper,Travis,Pollux,Lou Ellen,Butch,Clovis and Rachel Dare.

The man spoke, his high, surprisingly cold voice echoing around the room. "Now that everyone is here, let me ,I require some assistance from your camp."

Murmurs of dissent.

"Why?" snorted Clarisse.

"This camp has a reputation for being large and powerful, which is what I need. I also require a well-trained, faithful army."

"Who are we fighting against? _"Daughter of the war god._ I smirk. "And why should we get mixed up in other people's wars?"

Okay, that was the second most un-Ares-like thing I'd heard a child of his say.

"British wizards, "he said. "And as to why….this specific wizarding community has dangerous ideas and the power to carry them out-such as letting werewolves run free, murderers released from prison and innocent people killed. They are moving swiftly, and will soon control America as well."

"Vote, "said Clarisse.

"I need more information," said Annabeth.

By the time I reached the dining pavilion, I was confused and a little curious. The man had given a long speech about how brutal and unmerciful wizards were, but he said he was one too. What made _him_ different? He _said_ he and his allies were trying to stop wizarding injustice, but how did we know he wasn't lying?

Annabeth slid down on the bench, next to me."This isn't right."

"Why'd you think so?"

She repeated the same suspicions that had just been running through my mind.

By the end of that guy's public speech, everyone was ready to help him.

Except me and Annabeth.

"I still don't trust him, "she said. "But we're fighting in a week."

"There is one other option…"I trailed off.

She sighed. "So be it. To the Twenty-First Nome."


	2. Chapter 2:Truce Tested

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Please read & review, because this is my very first fanfic and I'd like to know what you make of fun!

Chapter 2-Truce Tested

 _Wizarding World_

"Heads down, Snivellus! "whispered Sirius, as a Cruciatus missed them by inches.

Snape was on the verge of thanking him, but caught himself.

"Whose idea was it to send us here, anyway?"

Snape sneered,"Dumbledore's, 't you remember?"

Sirius shrugged. "You're the one who knows the plan. What are we supposed to do exactly?"

"Evacuate the two nearby schools, "he replied, curling his lip.

"Fine. Go on."

They crawled along the hedge, trying to be as noiseless as possible.

Unfortunately, the Death Eaters caught sight of them. And gave chase.

Snape swore under his breath. "What now?"

"We split up."

"Black, be serious! That's probably what they want."

"I am Sirius. Besides, do you have a better plan?"

Snape ground his teeth, but did not accept defeat.

"Come on, Snivellus. You can use a Disillusion,run to the first school and start the Floo Network. I'll take the other school and meet you as soon as I can."

"Why do I need to run?"

"You're in more danger than I am out here. _Quick!_ "

Snape could not argue with this, and even if he could, there was no point wasting time. He disappeared into the hedge. "Come back alive, Black."

Sirius snorted.

"Crucio!"

He dodged it. The Lestranges had as good as given themselves away. Who else used the Cruciatus so frequently? Not that he was in the mood to meet Bella, though….

"Avada Kedarva!"

Getting closer…it was only a matter of time before…..

"Good evening, cousin."

"You aren't family any more, Sirius. Crucio _!_ "

Sirius dodged, tripping up Rudolph's in the process.

And it turned into a wrestling match.

Fortunately, Sirius managed to _Stupefy_ Bellatrix, so he figured he had a few seconds before it ended. He hoped(for the first and LAST time in his life)that Snape was safe.


	3. Chapter 3:The First Step To Truth

Chapter 3: The First Step To Truth

 _Annabeth_

With the camp preparing for war in a week, we had to work fast. So we called the only magicians we knew.

They had not heard anything of the ,I learnt to use a scrying bowl, so Percy and I met up outside camp to test it out.

Percy sat down and drummed on the table while I started searching London using the oil-filled bowl.

"Anything?" he prompted.

I frowned. "I sense magic. Not anything I've read of, but strong, controlled. We need to go to London."

"Get on Mrs. O'Leary, then," he said, climbing on.

A few seconds later, we were in London. The area was gloomy and crowded, but nothing unusual so far.

We were just about to move on when we saw them: three people, all walking together in the same direction.

But that wasn't the strange part. They were wearing _cloaks,_ in the middle of ,they were each holding what seemed to be _drumsticks._

"They seem to be in a should follow them, "said Percy, the incredibly intelligent son of Poseidon. (Sarcasm intended.)

I had it easy with my invisibility cap, while Percy had to crawl along a side fence.

But clumsy Seaweed Brain, in the end, knocked into the cloaked people.


	4. Chapter 4:What?

Chapter 4: What?

There was no need to say anything –on instinct, the three turned, with Harry at the lead, wands raised.

"What do you want? "he asked cautiously, looking at the boy of the other group. About his age, a little taller, sea-green eyes. Definitely not British.

"Are you a magician? "the other boy blurted out.

" _Stupefy_!"

Hermione's spell was aimed well, and hit the boy.

"Good job, H-"said Ron, but he fell down before he could finish.

"What?!"exclaimed Harry, as Hermione's wand hit the floor.

" _Stupefy_ , "Ron stood up." _Revelius_!"

Another girl-American, blonde-haired, wearing a Yankees cap-was revealed lying on the pavement.

"What, "said Harry, his tone barely controlled, "are they doing here? Why do we have two _Muggle foreigners_ following us?"

The spell wore off, and the boy was staring at Harry again. "I guess you are,then,"he said.

"What do you want? "Ron asked.

To the surprise of the three, the other boy held out his hand."Truce,"he said. "I'm Percy, and I don't want to harm you just yet. Can we talk?"

At a nearby café, the girl introduced herself as , when Percy mentioned the camp incident, the other three's faces darkened.

"Voldemort,"they growled in unison.

" _Who_? "said Annabeth.

Then Hermione spoke.

"Look, if everything's as you told us, you'd better join us. War is shaping up, we're in the middle of it and we need to team up if our sides are to survive-and Voldemort finally vanquished."

Harry and Percy shook hands."Allies."


	5. Chapter 5:The First Alliance

Chapter 5:The First Alliance

 _Percy_

Okay, blame my ADHD for making friends with a strange kid. But hey,his story sounded pretty sensible. At any rate, better than helping the seemed like a safer choice.

"So, "I said, after we'd shaken hands and introduced ourselves, "where do we start?"

The girl, Hermione, furrowed her brow. "We'll have to do this carefully. Don't let anyone at your camp know, or you'll probably be killed for treachery against ,"she said, turning to Harry, "I think Dumbledore,Sirius and Lupin ought to be informed of this."

"I already know, Hermione, "said a voice behind them. "Really, be careful how loud you young ones talk!"

"Lupin! "said Harry, half exasperated, half grateful. "I would have expected such behaviour from Sirius, but not from you!"

The new man chuckled. "He and Snape are on a mission for Dumbledore right now."

"And Dumbledore wants them to cooperate? "said Harry dryly? "Unlikely."

The man looked at us and held out his hand. "I'm Remus Lupin,"he said. "And yes, you'd better see Dumbledore."

An hour later, we were inside the said person's office, and I was explaining the incident: again.

"This means he is getting desperate, "the old wizard replied. "How strong is your camp?"

"Quite, "I replied.

"Then we need to act to act fast," he said. "But for now, we need spies there. Tell no one of your mission. We will also find your teacher. I suspect he knows something about this matter. Whenever you need to communicate with us, use Muggle telephones- _outside your camp_ -they leave a less clear trail. Most importantly, keep **us** , the First Alliance, **secret.** We have a week. We need to use it."

Just then a ghostly, silver, dog-like figure landed on the desk and said in a man's voice, "Schools evacuated. Snape arriving shortly. I will be delayed."

"Finally," breathed Lupin.

We got up-just as a sallow-faced, black-haired man stumbled through the doorway,

"Death ."he groaned.

"You may leave," said Dumbledore to us.

Honestly, it was enough. We turned and went out, trying not to run.


	6. Chapter 6:Darkness Approaching

Darkness Approaching

"Cruciatus, Severus?" Dumbledore asked softly.

Snape nodded.

"Here," he said, handing Snape a goblet.

He sat down at his desk. "Voldemort has evidently gone to great lengths to secure his position," he muttered. "Lupin, Snape, Sirius and I will check all places where I suspect this Chiron is hidden. It would help us greatly."

"Try Malfoy Manor," said Sirius, bursting through the door and landing on the floor of the office.

"How…what..." Lupin stammered.

"Bellatrix hinted at it. Heavily," Sirius said, in between gasps.

"Where were you?" demanded Harry.

"Let me guess," said Lupin, sounding slightly amused. "A duel with Bellatrix and assorted Death Eaters."

"Touché. Now, I need the entire story if I'm going to make sense out of anything Bella and Cissy said, so fire away."

When Dumbledore and Lupin finished explaining, Sirius snorted. "Voldy loses some, gets some. What else is new?"

"Who killed them?" put in Ron thankfully.

Sirius grinned. "The Order does more than you realize, Ron."

Dumbledore fiddled with his instruments. "Harry, your scar…"

"I keep getting images of an island, quite far away." said Harry. "He's there now."

"Sirius," Dumbledore said, "We'll need Grimmauld Place tonight. Be prepared. Severus, Remus, you too."

"But what does this mean?" asked Hermione.

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that darkness is approaching."


	7. Chapter 7:Magic Lessons

Chapter 7: Magic Lessons

 _Annabeth_

As soon as we got back to camp, we held a meeting. Planning is important. We had only a few minutes before the Vold-guy needed us to practice _magic_.

We'd decided to play along, strike when called, leave when needed and otherwise keep quiet. Easier for everyone.

So anyway, we were called for magic lessons. Yes, _magic lessons_. He met us in the arena, gave us each a drumstick-thing and taught us (read: forced us) to perform spells.

They were supposed to be tricky, but I found them surprisingly easy. Percy had a lot more trouble with them, though.

After lunch, we were sent to make the warships. Under my convenient role of head architect, I copied as many plans and details as I could to take back to Dumdore. No,Dumbledore. Good enough. They'd have to do.

"How are you getting on?"

Arghh! Vold.

"Fine." I said. "It should be done in a couple of days."

"Excellent. Can I have a word?"

I tried to smile. "Fire away."

"Annabeth, you know that once we defeat the corrupt wizards, we will elect new leaders. You, girl, are clever and talented enough to be one of them. You could have power beyond all hopes and dreams. Join my colleagues, and this will not be the last."

"I'll think about it," I said, slightly shaken.

He smiled and left.

My head was spinning. I admit that, even though I knew he was evil, I was honoured.

" _Imperio!"  
Say you'll join us, Annabeth. It's that easy. You can choose._

 _No! I can't! They're evil.._

 _Jealousy spawns lies, girl. Just say "I'll join you."_

I didn't want to break the bubble of bliss. I repeated the words.

Vold materialized in front of me, with five black-cloaked men.

"Welcome to the Death Eaters, Annabeth."


	8. Chapter 8:Centaur Hunting

Chapter 8: Centaur Hunting

As they stepped outside Casa Serpente, they re-cast their Disillusionment charms. However, if their mission was known, these would be no use-they would have been captured instantly.

Snape had a duplicate key. Thankfully, the lock turned noiselessly. Dumbledore had explained beforehand, and they knew where they were needed.

As Lupin crept towards his post, unease trickled down his back. _Too easy ._ He stopped himself with an effort. _Stop it, Remus. You'll get us all caught._

Just then, six figures emerged from the main doorway. As far as he could see, there were four Death Eaters. Then he realized that the other two were actually one.

"A centaur," he breathed.

He knew the others were ready and watching. As soon as the Death Eaters dumped the centaur in an outhouse, they began creeping towards it.

Sirius kicked the door open.

It rattled, broke off its hinges and revealed the shed's contents.

Nott and a trussed-up centaur.

The four combined Stunners took Nott out.

The centaur, Chiron, was quite cooperative, and plans were made for him to stay in the Wizarding World.

That evening, Percy arrived with a plan-they would recruit as many half-bloods as possible. The attack would take place in two days' time.

They recruited their own cabins and many others. Voldemort had already, mistakenly in everyone's opinion. By the night before the attack, only the Ares and Demeter cabins were still with Voldemort.

But that night, their Occlumency failed. They were all-with the exception of Percy and Annabeth,who were staying at the Leaky Cauldroon-captured.


	9. Chapter 9:The Battle Begins(and Ends)

Chapter 9: The Battle Begins (and Ends)

 _Percy_

So this was it.

Annabeth was possessed.

Oh,and the battle was about to begin.

As soon as I got the news, I relayed it to the British magicians.

The war began.

The Ministry of Magic vs. Camp Half-Blood.

Thankfully, our plan worked. The instant the attack command was given, the _entire_ camp ran to the Wizarding side, under our shields.

We were aiming to freeze, kill only the first row. Then I saw them.

Oh, no.

Annabeth!

In the front row, wearing black robes, her eyes cold and empty.

It broke into a full-scale duel.

I came face to face with Annabeth.

"Annabeth, please. Remember me? Percy? Please, Annabeth. Can you hear me?"

She brought her knife towards my neck.

I just had time to knock her out before everything went dark.

When I regained consciousness, I found her hugging me.

The war was over.


	10. Chapter 10:Back to Normal(?)

Chapter 10: Back to Normal (?)

Everything destroyed was cleaned up. Most Death Eaters had been captured. A few had escaped along with their master.

There was only one problem left.

The demigods.

"I wish there was another way," said Harry. "But we don't have a choice."

"We understand," said Percy and Annabeth in unison.

They embraced for the last time.

Back on Long Island, the Ministry, under Disillusionment charms, Obliviated the entire camp.

"But," thought Harry, as he drifted off to sleep that night," the Greeks can't be the only enemies we have."


End file.
